


[Podfic] The Pay May Suck, But You Can't Knock the Fringe Benefits by credoimprobus

by fire_juggler



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary: </b>Undercover work has its drawbacks. It also has its unexpected perks, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Pay May Suck, But You Can't Knock the Fringe Benefits by credoimprobus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Pay May Suck, But You Can't Knock the Fringe Benefits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/335036) by [credoimprobus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/credoimprobus/pseuds/credoimprobus). 



> Many thanks to credoimprobus for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/fringe_benefits.mp3)

## Length:

00:18:14 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/fringe_benefits-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 17.8 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/fringe_benefits-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 9.7 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
